


Holiday Connections

by ribbons



Series: Suite [3]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper, Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Christmas, Columbus Day, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles set in the "Suite" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ubi sunt gaudia

>   
> _Ubi sunt gaudia_  
> if that they be not there? 
> 
> \- "In Dulci Jubilo" (14th century carol)
  
> 

 

_She has a bit of our Miss Greythorne about her, wouldn't you say?_

Will Stanton can't believe his ears. And not just because the middle-aged man next to him just spoke silently into his head instead of aloud. Around them, Lucy Parker-Arbuthnot's Christmas party is in full swing - couples and trios under the mistletoe, streaks of cocktail sauce and crumbs of pie on abandoned plates, a group around the piano merrily sightsinging their way through The Oxford Book of Carols. . .

With an effort, Will suppresses his shock. He gulps down the rest of his punch before stating, _I thought that everyone had gone aboard _the Pridwen_ save me._

_But your lord remained here,_ the man replies, _and so did mine._ The man's accent has the faintest hint of the Kent countryside. Will follows his gaze: across the room, Lucy's face is lit with mirth as she looks on a vigorous game of charades being enacted in front of the fire. A length of ivy forgotten from an earlier game trails from her light blonde hair.

_Yours?_ Will murmurs. It is not a question.

_His great-niece,_ Bunter answers. _Hers and her heirs' to command._


	2. Not Such a New-Found Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for darkisrising100. Prompt was "post-office."

“Could we stop at the post office?” Will asked. “I’m expecting a package--” 

“It won’t be open,” Lucy replied. “Columbus Day, remember?”

“Oh, _hell_.” Will scowled. “Bloody stupid holiday. Ericson got here before Columbus. So did Brendan. So did Hui-Shen and Orkney and Zeno and _Madoc_, for crying out loud –“

“Will,” Lucy interrupted, “perhaps we _shouldn’t_ go out for tapas tonight?”

Will glared at her. Unfazed, she continued, “Oh, lighten up. None of us were there. We’re never going to find out who really got here first.”

_Because I can’t tell you that I know,_ Will silently answered.


End file.
